Bodyguards
Bodyguards are fighters who protect the demon bosses. All demons have five bodyguards. Before one can actually battle the demon, they have to beat their five bodyguards. Bodyguards have their own speaking roles (except Shin). Lynx's Bodyguards Lynx is the leader of assassins group known as "The Order", all of his bodyguards are members of The Order. Old Wounds Bodyguards Hermit's Bodyguards Upon building his school, Hermit held a competition to find the one he deems worthy to be taught with his secret power. There are five fighters who compete in his competition, who act as Hermit's bodyguards. They actually do not respect Hermit, their goal is to use his secret power for their own benefit. Old Wounds Bodyguards Butcher's Bodyguards Butcher rules a bandit gang. His bodyguards are members of his gang, whom he had raised ever since they were children to become criminals. Old Wounds Bodyguards Wasp's Bodyguards The first three of Wasp's "bodyguards" are the members of New Blood, a group consisting of crew members who had rebelled against her. The last two bodyguards are the older crew members who still serve her. Old Wounds Bodyguards Widow's Bodyguards Widow's "bodyguards" are mainly composed of men who have been charmed. The only exception is Puma, a woman who serves Widow to help her achieve her ambitions. Most bodyguards attack Shadow in an attempt to eliminate the competition, because they are mistaken in the belief that Shadow desires Widow as they do; He merely wants to obtain her Demon Seal, and has no interest in her whatsoever. After being defeated by Shadow, they are released from Widow's spell. Old Wounds Bodyguards Shogun's Bodyguards Shogun is a military warlord, all of his bodyguards are officers from his army. They misrecognize Shadow as "The Prince," who ruled the Empire before Shogun. General's Mercenaries General has five mercenaries which have to be defeated before General can be fought. Titan's Bodyguards Titan's bodyguards are the evil counterparts of Shadow from another dimensions. In those dimensions, they were not strong enough to resist the pull of Shadow Energy and ended up getting corrupted by it. After defeating the Demons, instead of moving on to the next province, they ended up staying and taking over their syndicate. Trivia * Most bodyguards have their names based upon their personality or weapons. * No demon has more than one female bodyguard. * Hermit, Shogun and Titan do not have any female bodyguard. * Shin is the only bodyguard with no speaking role. * Crane is the only bodyguard who fights barehanded. This is a reference to an actual martial arts style, the Fujian White Crane. * Corporal is the only bodyguard who uses an unavailable Magic, Ice Ball. As of Christmas 2016 update, players can however, obtain the Shard of Eternal Ice magic which functions in a similar manner. * General is the only bodyguard who has his own mercenaries. * Shin, Bear, Puma, and all of Shogun's bodyguards wield unobtainable weapons. * Ghost, Cleaver, and all of Titan's bodyguards (except Guru) wield gem weapons. * Only Titan's bodyguards utilize perks and enchantments on their equipment. * Whaler is the only enemy in the game to use the Trident. * Titan's bodyguards have smaller level gaps compared to other bodyguards. They have 3 level difference instead of the usual 6. ** Despite this, they also have the highest power boost if they are fought when the Eclipse mode is activated. Category:Bodyguards Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition